


Harry Wells x Reader - Bulletproof In The Shower

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pining, Shower Singing, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: You let out a little hum as you fully undressed yourself, setting your clothes down and moving your things to the side counter near the sink. Fresh clothes reside in your backpack while your phone is on the sink counter of the locker room bathroom. You took in a little breath, the smell of cranberries emitting from the built-in air freshener that hung above the sink. Crouching down, you double check that you have everything like deodorant, body spray, and so on, before zipping up your backpack.“7 a.m. No one is here or awake,” you mumble to yourself, shivering a bit at the slight airy draft as you fold the clothes that you just took off. Picking up your kiwi-berry scented shampoo and conditioner, you place them inside the shower then turn on the water to get it all running and warmed up. “Just me, myself, and I.”
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 17





	Harry Wells x Reader - Bulletproof In The Shower

You let out a little hum as you fully undressed yourself, setting your clothes down and moving your things to the side counter near the sink. Fresh clothes reside in your backpack while your phone is on the sink counter of the locker room bathroom. You took in a little breath, the smell of cranberries emitting from the built-in air freshener that hung above the sink. Crouching down, you double check that you have everything like deodorant, body spray, and so on, before zipping up your backpack.

“7 a.m. No one is here or awake,” you mumble to yourself, shivering a bit at the slight airy draft as you fold the clothes that you just took off. Picking up your kiwi-berry scented shampoo and conditioner, you place them inside the shower then turn on the water to get it all running and warmed up. “Just me, myself, and I.”

Unfortunately, your own bathroom has been having some plumbing issues and leaky water problems, so you opted to shower here while a plumber comes in later today. And of course, with all the metas running around, you’re sure there will be some sort of delay. You’ve used Caitlin’s shower a twice already, with her assuring that it’s no problem at all. But you didn’t want to impose anymore, so the STAR Labs locker room seemed like best option at the moment.

You let your hair down from its bun and grab your phone, flicking to YouTube and starting up your playlist at a low volume as to not attract unwanted attention. You’re aware Harry’s in his room, but because of how late you and the team know he stays up you’re sure he wouldn’t be awake this early in the morning. Your heart skips a beat at the thought of the grumpy scientist. *He’s come a long way with us since the Zoom incident.* Setting your phone back on the counter, the soft beat of Titanium plays before you step under the warm water. You wet your hair as the water continuously cascades down.

“You shout it out… But I can’t hear a word you say,” You lowly sing along, allowing your body to relax with a sigh. “I’m talking loud not saying much.”

.:.:.

Harry raked a hand through his dark and chaotic hair, which can never stay tame for too long. He was rudely awoken in his workshop by the sound of some tools falling off the desk. Yes, he passed out late last night working on the Thinking Cap, so he can finally outsmart Devoe. *Apparently Ramon can’t even keep the place tidy,* Harry thinks bitterly, rubbing the back of his neck as he sluggishly strolls to the break room to make some much needed coffee. *Another long day with Team Flash, more like a team of hyper puppies.*

*What the-?* Roughly sighing, Harry narrows his eyes as a certain noise… well, a steady beat actually, catches his attention as he walks by the locker room bathrooms. Back tracking in his steps, Harry gets close to the door and strains his ear to find some indication on if its an intruder or something through the slight drum of water hitting the tiles. *I swear, if its Ralph again I’m banning him from using my locker room.* He has his own bathroom to use!

“Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass” You, on the other hand, swayed your hips to the music as you sing a little louder while washing the shampoo bubbles from your hair, completely unaware that Harry was listening in. Too pre-occupied with getting clean to even consider the fact that he might even be awake or if anyone else from the team decided to come in early today.

Harry’s cheeks flush, his mind becoming a jumbled mess when he recognizes your voice. Realization hits him hard in his heart. The mental image of you wet and naked pops into the very front of his genius mind that he has to speed-walk away from the locker room and to the break room. *I’m going to need one hell of a strong coffee to survive today,* he shoves his hands in his pockets, knowing today will be hell when he must face you with everyone.

Mug filled with rich, black coffee in hand, Harry legit takes quick strides past the locker room bathroom to the Cortex, where at least he knows he’s safe there to calm down. He sits down at the main monitors and attempts to distract himself with whatever Devoe-related thing he can think of. Totally not thinking about how you sing or anything else about you. *I swear she’s going to be the death of me even before I get the chance to confess to her…*

.:.:.

After 10 minutes or so, you saunter into the Cortex with a refreshed casual look and your bag, which you set off to the side. Your damp hair is braided into a gorgeously done French braid, cascading over your shoulder. A little hum of content leaves your lips.

“Oh, hey Harry,” you beam a smile at him right as you saw him, your happy-go-lucky disposition never faltering.

“Hey,” he nods his head at you, not really making eye contact in hopes that you miss how his cheeks tint the slightest bit of pink. Harry’s trying to rid his mind of your silky singing voice, your sarcastic remarks, and the determination that sparkles in your eyes. That he really doesn’t need his mind to conjure up your during-shower look and post-shower look.

“You’re awake early.”

“I slept in the workshop, so not really all that comfortable.”

“You know you need proper sleep on a proper bed, right?” You start as you walk past him, he can smell your fruity shampoo, but… something else along with it. “You’re a human being too.”

“…What is that smell?” He changes the subject.

“Oh, it’s probably the coconut oil,” you nonchalantly respond, looking through some of Barry’s case files and anything that can be a lead to helping him out of prison. You glance at the dark-haired genius over your shoulder, “I heard that it can make my skin softer and smoother, so I applied it everywhere.”

*God damn it… why do you have to be so adorable and confident and sunshine-y and oblivious as fuck.* Harry rubs his face with his two hands when you look away just cursing you in his mind because he’s a victim to your ‘treachery’. This new information just adding fuel to the fire within him. *Today is going to be hell.*

You look to him with a bright smile, “Are you okay?”

“…Yes,” Harry answers and returns your infectious smile with a little one of his own, before turning back around. His smile slowly falls off his face as he tries to keep his feelings at bay until this Flash crisis is over. *No…*


End file.
